


Buchou, Please Stop Doing Magic Tricks When We're About To Have Sex

by goblinbastard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinbastard/pseuds/goblinbastard
Summary: Theater club has finished practice for today, and Hokuto has already gone home. So what are Tomoya and Wataru still doing there?





	Buchou, Please Stop Doing Magic Tricks When We're About To Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're not familiar, 'buchou' is just jpn for club president.  
i wanted to write something about tomoya and wataru's relationship especially because i think wataru has a really interesting way of isolating himself even from people he considers 'friends'. i also thought i'd try to show how tomoya feels thru what he calls wataru (he switches between buchou and hibiki-senpai a few times throughout)  
and of course that escalated to 'how can i make porn but like. a tiny bit sad.' so here you go

The way Tomoya shoves his hand into Wataru’s pants is anything but gentle. It’s fine though, Tomoya is pretty sure Wataru gets off on the rough treatment anyway. And just to prove his point, Wataru shudders and moans too loud for someone who doesn’t want to be caught. 

“My my, Tomoya-kun, accosting me after practice, how incredibly bold of you. Is it your intention to take me against this wall? In my very own clubroom?”

Wataru makes another dramatic noise and Tomoya wants to roll his eyes. His buchou can be so embarrassing in his theatrics.. Still, it’s sexy how Wataru moans as he languidly fucks into Tomoya’s fist. And when Tomoya runs his thumb over a prominent vein, he’s rewarded with a breathy gasp that goes straight to his own cock. 

“_Amazing _! The little rabbit still manages to surprise me. Ahh~ the rush of hormones makes me feel young again,” Wataru sighs dreamily. 

“Buchou,” Tomoya hisses. “If you want this to work then you need to be quiet.” 

Wataru smiles but he has this look in his eye that makes Tomoya feel like Wataru is actually miles away. Any irritation from the teasing is replaced by discomfort, and Tomoya decides to forget that the masked pervert might have emotions. 

“Didn’t you know Tomoya-kun? I can _ be _ absolutely _ anyone _ you want~.”

Suddenly, Wataru’s hair whips around them, and in a flurry of silver (blue?), Tomoya finds himself laying on the couch in the center of the room. Wataru watches in fond amusement as Tomoya hauls himself into a sitting position. Tomoya’s feet just barely reach the floor, and he’d be more ashamed by that if he wasn’t too busy wondering how Wataru managed to transport them so quickly. 

Also, apparently Wataru is now missing his clothing. _ All _his clothing. And he’s standing in front of Tomoya with his hands on his hips and absolutely no shame.

‘How did you do that?’ is what Tomoya intends to say, but all he gets out is a squeak as Wataru surges forward to straddle his thighs. Instantly, Wataru’s hands go to Tomoya’s belt, and despite being seated in his lap, Wataru makes quick work of Tomoya’s pants and boxers.

Like this, their cocks almost touch, and right then, Tomoya wouldn’t have minded if Wataru finished them both in his hand. 

“Oh dear, my Tomoya-kun seems to be excited. I’ll have to help him with that,” as he’s teasing him, one of Wataru’s hands pushes under his shirt to play with a nipple. Tomoya gasps, and Wataru makes an expression that's nothing short of erotic. 

Tomoya is nervous and his face feels too hot. Out of habit, he wants to cover his eyes and hide. Hibiki-senpai's smug attitude at the show of submissiveness is the last thing Tomoya needs right now. So, instead, Tomoya decides to settle his hands on Wataru's waist, focusing on the heat radiating between them. His skin is so flawless and perfect, Tomoya's annoyingly average hands look out of place. Drawing him out of his thoughts is Wataru's slick hand _finally _on his cock, properly stroking him. 

It occurs to Tomoya that he didn’t even see Wataru grab lube earlier. Another magic trick then? But does that mean Hibiki-senpai keeps something like _that _with him? Or maybe in the clubroom?

But Tomoya doesn't get to think past that, because Wataru is rising up and then sinking onto him like it’s nothing.

Tomoya’s nails dig into Wataru’s hips. It’s so hot and tight that all he can think about is not finishing. And realizing Hibiki-senpai hadn't bothered with a condom sends his head spinning. 

Wataru giggles, reading right through him as always. 

“Ahh my sweet Tomoya-kun. So full of youthful innocence.” The way he swivels his hips steals the breath from Tomoya’s lungs. 

“Hibiki-senpai, you sound gross saying stuff like that,” comes his (still breathless) reply. 

Gradually, Wataru starts to move more boldly, supported by both his hands on Tomoya’s shoulders. His knees cage Tomoya in, but from his face, Tomoya doesn't seem to be plotting an escape anyway. 

“My lovely little Tomoya-kun," Wataru coos. "You’re so cute. So defenseless underneath me.” 

Tomoya has to tilt his chin up to make eye-contact with Wataru bouncing on his lap, and this realization has Wataru exhaling shakily.

“Ahhh~ Tomoya-kun. Please keep looking at me with those eyes and that passion of yours. Tell me, how does it feel?” Wataru leans in till their foreheads touch, and his hair becomes a curtain around them. Tomoya swears that Wataru _purposely_ tightens around him just to draw a meek little noise from him. 

“Feels..good.. Hibiki-senpai. Can I..? Uhm.. Y'kno? ..Inside?”

Wataru slows to a stop and Tomoya groans. When he sits back, a couple strands of his hair drag across Tomoya, making him shiver.

“Did no one teach you manners! I’m so ashamed, I thought I raised you well..” Wataru brings one hand to his chest in fake horror. 

“You didn’t.. Whatever” Tomoya says, shaking his head, refusing to get sidetracked right now. “Please? May I please finish inside you?”

Wataru smiles, satisfied, and Tomoya feels like he’s following whatever script Hibiki-senpai picked out just for them. 

“Yes. Yes you may,” Wataru resumes, picking up his pace.

“Ah, but if you could hold out just a little longer Tomoya-kun? I’m almost there too.”

He can tell Wataru is really getting into it now. Each time his ass meets Tomoya's thighs, he trembles. It’s beautiful, and Tomoya wants to touch him and hold him and worship him forever. But he'll settle for thrusting up into him. And then Wataru is cumming in thick strands over Tomoya’s stomach and chest, his mouth open in a silent scream. That delicious clench is what sends Tomoya tumbling over the edge, releasing inside Wataru. 

Tomoya’s eyes slam shut, and distantly, he hears himself make a shameful sound as he holds Wataru on him. Through the ringing in his ears (is that normal?), he can hear Wataru is giggling, breathlessly, and it’s one of the most beautiful and genuine things Tomoya has heard from him. He considers opening his eyes, catching Hibiki-senpai without his mask, but he doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Instead, he moans as Wataru finally decides to separate from him. lazily dragging himself off his oversensitive cock. 

Tomoya's eyes stay closed as he recovers, and when he does open them, he immediately shuts them again. And then opens them in disbelief because across from him, on the other end of the couch, Wataru is idly playing with Tomoya’s cum dripping from his hole. 

“Tomoya-kun had so much for me,” he says, and the worship in his tone makes Tomoya choke on his own response. He drags his fingers through the mess and makes a show of licking it off. Tomoya shuts his eyes (again), arm coming up to cover them as he groans.

“Hibiki-senpai, please, I can’t go another round. Us humans need time to recover.”

Wataru laughs, that loud, obnoxious sounding one, and before Tomoya can see what he’s doing, he’s leaned in to kiss him. It’s filthy, and Tomoya realizes too late that the weird taste is his own--. He pushes Wataru off and scrubs at his lips with the back of his hand

“Ew!! Why on earth would you do that?!” Buchou is too busy looking satisfied with himself.

“Whatever.” Tomoya stands, pulling up his pants. That's also when he realizes his shirt is covered in an unmistakable stain.

"Pervert," he hisses. "How am I supposed to go home looking like this anyway?"

"Just borrow one of the costumes," Wataru says from the couch, motioning to one of the many racks in the clubroom. 

Tomoya grabs the most normal looking shirt and stubbornly pulls it on. Wataru is still nude on the couch, and his carefree attitude only makes Tomoya more grouchy as he stomps over to the door. 

"Tomoya-kun!" Calls a cheery voice from across the room.

"What do you w-" is what Tomoya starts to reply, but he's startled by a fully dressed buchou standing right behind him.

"Let's walk home together!"

"No thanks, I'll pass." Is Tomoya's response before he's throwing open the door and slamming it behind him. He stands there, lingering against the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Wataru whispers through the door, and that's the final push he needs. Tomoya goes home and he definitely doesn't think about Hibiki-senpai. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little shocked enstars has caused me write not one but TWO whole fics. granted, they're both pwp under 2k but still!! anyways, i hope you enjoyd this little ooc, inconsistent fic.  
i'm most active on twitter @goblinbastard


End file.
